deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero (AQW) VS Homura Akemi
Adventure Quest Worlds meets Puella Magi Madoka Magica! The two combatants introduced here easily manipulate time, treating is as a sort of playground. Will Homura freeze the Hero forever, or will the Eternal Dragon of Time tear another demon apart? Interlude Wiz: Time: something that everyone wants to use for whatever purpose, yet if used incorrectly, can potentially alter reality and destroy the world as we know it. Boomstick: Buuuuuuuuuuut some beings can manipulate time like a bitch! These include these badass fighters, like the Hero from Adventure Quest Worlds-''' Wiz: Or the time-traveling magical girl and demon, Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle! Hero (AQW) (Note: The Hero will be male, and since he has the ability to manipulate time, he'll be immune to time stops.) Wiz: The enchanting place of Battleon is not what it seems to be. Evil and Good battle continually, Chaos threatens to take over the world, and many other problems, like slimes and giant killer robots, are a everlasting threat to the people who dwell here. Boomstick: Yeah, life sucks reallllllly bad here for these people, but who could stand up to the threats here? Enter the Hero, or the Eternal Dragon of Time! Wiz: Who starts off by falling of a cliff... Boomstick: Wow. That is sh-''' Wiz: And ends up becoming Death. '''Boomstick: Wait, what?! He's the Eternal Dragon of Time AND Death?! Wiz: He's also a god. Boomstick: WHAAAAAAT?! NO WAY! HE CAN'T BE ALL OF THAT AT ONCE! Wiz: Oh yes he can. During the final fight against Drakath, he said this to Drakath, and I quote, " You just don't get it, Drakath, nothing will stop me from defeating you! I will become whatever I need to! I AM the Eternal Dragon of Time! I AM Death! I AM YOUR END!" Boomstick: Oh my god... He's FUCKING AMAZING! Wiz: Anyways, the Hero gets his power through his mastery of classes, each one with unique stats, passives and abillites that he can utilize in any way. Each abillity costs mana to use, but can potentially be vicious combating abilities, ranging from a powerful strike too summoning a star. But for the sake of time, we'll just be naming the classes, and for the sake of the battle, we'll only be using his most well-known and the most powerful. However, keep in mind that this will not inhibit the Hero from using these classes to their full potential. Boomstick: But, DAMN, does he have a shitload of classes, so sit tight, because we're naming them all! Here goes... *deep breath* Warrior, Rogue, Mage, Healer, Warlord, Renagade, Acolyte, Sorcerer-''' Wiz: Oracle, Blaze Binder, Doomknight, Paladin, Stonecrusher, Silver Paladin, Alpha Omega, Alpha DOOMega, Archfiend, Archpaladin, Assasin, Beast Warrior, Berserker, Blood Ancient, Blood Titan,Cryomancer- '''Boomstick: Okay, okay, okay, let's stop here for a second! There is no way in HELL that we'll be listing all this shit! Wiz: Fair point. You can find the full list here. But the classes aren't his only powers. As the Eternal Dragon of Time, he is naturally immune to time changes and is normal unaffected by time stops. Also, he usually comes with enchantments, which enhances some of his stats: Strength, Intellect, Dexterity, Endurance, Wisdom, and Luck. Boomstick: Strength increases how hard he can hit, Intellect increases how much magical damage he can do, and Endurance increases how much HP you get! Really Simple-''' Wiz: But the next 3 get a little tricky. First, Dexterity increases haste (how fast you can attack), your hit chance, and your evasion, but ONLY increase the evasion of caster classes. Wisdom does the same for melee classes, but increases hit chance, crit chance, and evasion for caster classes. Finally, Luck increases the crit modifier and as other effects out of combat. '''Boomstick: But we're not done yet! See, the Hero also comes with a sick set of potions and scrolls, found here! Also, The Hero comes with, um... Hey Wiz? Wiz: What, Boomstick? Boomstick: What should we give the Hero for weapons? Wiz: Er... Me: I have that covered. Boomstick: Wait, what? WHO THE HELL ARE-''' Me: To answer your question, I am SonofOdin112. And for your earlier question, I'll be giving the Adventurer's Sword as his starter and Caladbolg for the advanced classes, as well as the Paragon Pet and Nlugath Larvae for familiars, as well as his Dragon. That's all. Goodbye. '''Boomstick: ... Wiz: ...OK, lets move on. Regardless, the Hero has accomplished what seem to be impossible feats. Besides becoming Death, he's defeated the 13 Chaos Lords, Drakath -multiple times, in fact-, stood down beings like Desolath, the Destroyer of Worlds, and even fought -and defeated- himself at full power, except that the him that he was fighting was a Chaos Lord, at full power. Boomstick: He even... hold on... OUTRAN darkness that swallowed the world?! Does he have ANY weaknesses?! Wiz: Yes, he does. See, while the Hero is very intelligent, he does sometimes make mistakes. Also, as a "Good Hero", he will not resort to killing if possible, only killing if forced to do so. Boomstick: But mess with the Hero, and it will be the last thing you do. Hero: '' ''You just don't get it, Drakath, nothing will stop me from defeating you! I will become whatever I need to! I AM the Eternal Dragon of Time! I AM Death! I AM YOUR END! Homura Akemi Wiz: Puella Magi Madoka Magika is an anime where malevolent beings called witches roam the Earth, fighting the beings called magical girls. Boomstick: On of these magical girls is a young, black-haired cutie named Homura Akemi, who smart, athletic, and a GIANT dick! Seriously, what the hell! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, she has a reason, and a good one. It's actually revealed that she's like this because of her suffering as a magical girl. Because of this, she doesn't want the main character, Madoka, to become a magical girl. Boomstick: Well, that failed. But she actually's as badass as the rest of them, coming up to the plate with some sick powers! First to come is her shield, which can store ANYTHING! Wiz: In that shield, she conceals a variety of weapons, ranging from a golf club, to a shotgun, to- Boomstick: A FUCKING RPG?! Seriously, hit me up with that shit! Wiz: In addition, she possesses the ability to manipulate time, with her Clock Up and Clock Down abilities. Clock up fast-forwards time around her to make her seem impossibly fast, while Clock Down slows time to a crawl. If needed, she can literally stop time. Boomstick: Witch's Kiss corrupts the enemy into despair, allowing the user to corrupt the target and control them! Damn, that's one hell of of kiss. Wiz: Tree of Life is just a more powerful version of one of Madoka's attacks: Rain of Hope, and Despair/ Angel's Wings give her flight. Boomstick: Finally, she has Forcefield, which summons...guess. A forcefield. Wiz: That's not all she has, though. Remember what I said about witches, Boomstick? Boomstick: Yes... Wiz: Witches are formed when a Soul Gem is separated from its master, eventually turning into a Dark Orb. Homura, after being turned into a somewhat-witch like being, gained a few powers from this. Besides manipulatng minds, and controling them, she can also summon familiars to assist her in battle. Each one is as strong as a standard Magical Girl, meaning they can get very tough. Boomstick: Buuuuuuuuut in case that doesn't work, she has one final trump card! So, it turns out that she actually liked Madoka, but she hurt from repeatedly failing at her protection of her! Damn, that's kinda of harsh... Wiz: Turning that pain into unconditional love, she can enter her final ace in the hole: Demon Homura. In this form, she is capable of immortality, reality warping, and conceptual manipulation. She can manipulate memories and even scar the most stoic of beings emotionally. Boomstick: So, now let's look at some of these fine feats! She was barely fazed from a shot to the head, she fought Mami to a standstill, survived the destruction of her Soul Gem twice, and, as a Demon, sealed away a Goddess' power. Damn! Wiz: However, she does have weaknesses. She has a limited timestop, she's selfish to a fault, and she is literally insane over protecting Madoka. With her failing 100 times, she has gone through massive amounts of emotional pain herself, and she has a habit of not finishing things. Boomstick: Just don't believe what you think about her. She's a demon who'll beat you to a pulp... just to protect her girl. Homura: "With kindness comes naïveté. Courage becomes foolhardiness. And dedication has no reward. If you can't accept any of that, you are not fit to be a magical girl." Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! It was a normal day in Battleon, which was actually special (for once) since Drakath had finally died in the epic battle between him and the Hero. The towns were rebuilding, Artix had been bored with the lack of undead and enemies to fight, and Gravelyn could finally retreat in grief from seeing her father die... twice. Regardless, everyone was glad that the war against Chaos was finally over, and everything was going back to normal at last. The massive capital of Swordhaven all roared in approval when Queen Victoria announced, to everyone's excitement, that she would be marrying the Hero. Everyone was happy, the lands were peaceful, and no one had died because of some stupid cause in the last 20 minutes. But it wouldn't last. It never did. Sitting on the top of the newly repaired spire was a young man in his late 20s. He had fashionably scruffy dark-brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a smile on his face. He had plated armor etched in a form a dragons, a broadsword swung on his back, and a belt jingling with gold and potions. This was the great Eternal Dragon of Time, or the Hero. He was conversing with two small mouse-like things, called Moglins. "So Twily, did you think, I'd ever get married?" he inquired the red Moglin. "Yeah! Congrats on your soon to come marriage!" "Meh," snorted the blue one, called Zorbak," not too impressive. The more important thing, brat, is that you better make sure that this doesn't get in the way of your duties." The Hero snorted. "Who do you think you are, my-" Suddenly, a massive portal appeared, right in front of him. The Hero sighed in obvious aggravation. "Of course", he muttered, "that could happen." Turning to the Moglins, he said to them, "I'll be back soon, so try not to get killed. Tell Queen Victoria to postpone the royal wedding until I can get this thing closed." "Right!" yelled Twily. "Meh..." Zorbak muttered. Clutching his Dragon Amulet, and drawing the Adventurer's Sword, he stepped into the portal. Puella Magi Madoka Magika World Homura was walking home after checking on Madoka for about 2 hours. She was about to take a well-earned rest before starting another witch hunt, until she saw her personal demon and aggravation, Kyubey, flying straight toward her. "Homura!" it said in her mind." Something that's not of this world is here!" Homura, grimacing, but followed the eternal aggravation as it led her through side alleys and side streets. Pretty soon, she emerged into a beautiful clearing, with a massive lake flanked by trees. But that wasn't what caught her attention and stole her view. What seemed to be 12 witches of various sizes were surrounding a certain point. As she watched, that point bulged outward, and the witches were suddenly sliced to pieces, revealing a young man in his mid-twenties, surrounded by Grief Seeds. Homura knew what she had to do. Reaching in her shield, she quickly stopped time, then whipped out a Desert Eagle and fired a volley at the man- Only for the man, somehow, to quickly flash his blade and slice the bullets out of the air. As they fell, he glared at Homura, then took a fighting stance, leveling his blade at the magical girl. Homura did likewise, taking aim at the Hero. Homura wasn't going to let the man just stroll around, where he could do Madoka harm. Likewise, the man wasn't backing down from a opponent who had brazenly challenged him. One way or another, this would end tonight... Fight! Homura grabbed out another Desert Eagle and began pouring down a hail of fire on her opponent, while the Hero's blade flickered in lightning-like movements, neatly deflecting or cutting through the bullets. Any bullets that managed to even bypass the blade spangled off his armor or he dodged with economical movements. With every time a clip was spent, he took another step forward. Snarling, Homura exchanged her weapons for twin Type 89s, but at a speed she couldn't comprehend, the man disappeared. She looked widely, but could only see ruffs of dirt- Wind whistled behind her. Turning sharply, she narrowly avoided a powerful slash, but the man's sword glowed blue, and the Decisive Strike slashed through her clothes, opening a massive slash to her chest. The man then held his blade in a fighting stance, and the blade turned a pale yellow. Thinking fast, Homura pulled up her Force Field ability and warded off both Prepared Strikes, then fired a burst, forcing the man to back off. She kept the force field up while she healed, then lowered her barrier and took aim. The man however, lowered his blade and began to talk to her. "Wait a second, please! Can we not just talk about this like civilized people?" Homura however, didn't answer, instead firing her weapons on full auto. Cursing, the man quickly began another defensive pattern, running quickly and moving from side to side, deflecting the bullets as he went with his blade. She knew however, that he couldn't dodge them forever, and the man seemed to know it. He grabbed something, and threw it in front of him. "Protection!" he shouted. A blue force field appeared in front of, warding off Homura's attacks. As she watched, he suddenly glowed with a bright light before he reappeared, but this time in blue arcane robes. No armor this time seemed to be on him, but he still exuded power. "Arcane Shield!" the Hero yelled. The blue shield dissipated, and Homura began blasting away, but the shots stopped mere centimeters away from him before falling to the ground. Meanwhile, the Hero summoned a orb of magic from his blade and slung it at her. She dodged the bolt, but alas for her, the blast from the Hero's Explode knocked her into the ground. She pulled herself up, but sadly, was hit down by another bolt, this one a massive ice bolt. She felt colder than ever as she pulled herself up again, but she once again took aim. Before she could do that though- "Fireball!" the Hero shouted, this time slinging a fireball at her. She tried to dodge, but she felt... so slow... Before she could dodge fully, the fireball struck her in the shoulder, causing an immense pain to flare. Unaware to her, the combination of Frozen Blood and Fireball now had done enormous damage to her, and now, as the magical fire scorched her being, she slowly succumbed to Scorched, the fire licking at her skin. The Hero sighed, changing back to his Warrior form. Slinging his sword back on his... well, back, and disgusted at his actions, he turned his back to go home, until he heard a peculiar clicking sound... Years of combat experience helped him as he twisted and turned from the salvo of bullets that were hellbent on killing him. Re-drawing his sword, he quickly blocked the rest of the bullets, then stared open-mouthed at Homura, who had just got up from the massive wounds... except they were healing, slowly yet steadily. "How are you still alive?!" the Hero shouted, obviously confused. I mean, who takes those types of attacks and keeps on moving? Not responding, the magical girl summoned multiple Type-89s to cut him down, but the Hero had many other tricks up his sleeves. Grimacing, he glowed again, transforming now into black-gray arcane robes, with a satchel on his right hip. His eyes glowed with arcane energy as he switched into the Sorcerer class, the upgrade of his Mage class. 'Cause he really was going to need these upgraded stats now. "Arcane Shield!" he yelled yet again as Homura let loose and hundreds of bullets smashed into his shield. He grit his teeth, concerned about his mana loss, but he was taking it like a champ. Trying a different tack, he this time charged at Homura, bullets bouncing of him like lasers against a lightsaber (yes, the Hero actually has one). Homura dodged the attack with ease, until she realized he was glowing again. Before the glow even faded, she saw- and narrowly dodged- the sword blow, then, as the sword glowed blue, ducked to avoid the Decisive Strike. However, the vicious kick delivered in conjunction sent her sprawling several feet. Jumping to her feet, she now glared at the massively armored figure standing some distance, which boasted spiked arm plates and a red belt held in place with a skull-shaped belt buckle. This was the upgrade of the Warrior form, the Warlord. Cracking his neck, he grinned at the magical girl, the pointed the Adventurer's Sword and leveled it at her. "Come on, girl!" he shouted. "I thought you would at least give me a challenge! Should I start looking around for an actual opponent?" Not knowing this had activated the skill On Guard, Homura snarled, then charged at the Defender of Lore, and, switching to a golf club, smashed it down on him - only to have the golf club completely shatter. Grinning, the Eternal Dragon of Time smashed her with a precise strike that glowed orange, then, as Homura staggered from the Imbalancing Strike, she felt the force of both Prepared Strikes tearing her skin apart, before a vicious knee jab sent her careening into the ground. She struggled to get up, feeling the pain of her wounds stab at her, lessening over time as she regenerated from the wounds. She managed to push herself on to her knees, until she realized that she couldn't move. As she struggled, she saw the Hero kneel down to her level. Strangely, he didn't attack her, instead, he began to talk to her. "Listen... I shouldn't have attacked you, and I'm sorry. My name is Hero. What's yours?" Not listening, Homura tried to get up again, but to no avail. Whatever the man did to her, it was first rate. "Do you have anywhere to go home to?" the Hero inquired. "Any family, or friends, or-" With a roar, Homura broke free and threw a punch, but the Hero caught it. He briefly looked at the hand before he suddenly squeezed down on it. The pain was unbelievable, and Homura screamed and writhed in his grasp, before the Defender of Lore picked her up with one hand and threw her across the clearing. As she flew, the Hero noticed a bright blue gem on her hand, and planned accordingly. He glowed once more, now turning into a Warrior-like character, except the armor was leather. Renegade. Homura landed hard, but shot back up and summoned RPGs to end the Hero. Seeing this, the Hero focused energy into his feet, then, as the magical girl fired, dodged them quite easily with the boost from Footwork. Homura, now legitimately mad as hell, summoned a hell lot more RPGs and AT-4s to try and kill him, and fired it all at once. Sadly for her, the Hero threw out another scroll and yelled, "Protection!" and stood back as the barrage of rockets slammed into his barrier. Homura stood, panting, as the smoke from that relentless barrage faded. Looking closer, she saw no sign of the Hero, which set off her alarms, but before she could survey the clearing, she felt a small pain in her back, followed by a second one... Turning around, the magical girl, reaching into her shield, pulled dual Remington 870s and shot the Hero, blasting the Defender of Lore back, but before she could follow up, she suddenly staggered, feeling the effect of Viper's Kiss rage through her body. Sinking to her knees, she could only watch as the Hero pulled out his sword once more, and point it at her. "Endgame." And with that, the Opportunity Strike from the Hero shattered the Soul Gem, and Homura keeled over. Sighing again, the Hero sheathed his sword, unsettled by the magical power and malevolence buildup, and turned to leave- until he saw the world turn blue. Drawing the blade again, he swerved around to find the girl standing and smiling creepily. Throwing back her head, the magical girl- no the witch, as the Hero saw the fragments of her Soul Gem turn pure black and fly back towards her- laughed maniacally as everything came to a standstill, except for her and the Hero. Sighing one more time, the Hero glowed once more. "If that's how you're going to play..." The Hero was still there... but this time in different clothes. Ripped clothes and spiked battle armor gave a sort of savagery to the character standing here now. On his gloves, a sigil on each of them glowed a cool blue, and the belt was studded with skulls on the buckle, similar to the Warlord transformation, except the skulls' eyes glowed blue. Sigils ran throughout his clothing, and his face now had a black tattoo over his right eye, which had now turned into a glowing orb, pulsating with power. On his side, a massive Hate Wolf appeared, and as he held out his hand, two other familiars appeared right next to him, though the shadows cloaked them. "...Let's play." Part 2: Homilily's Turn Screaming in delight, Homulily summoned a massive amount of familiars to feed, but the Defender of Lore quickly lifted his hand. "Blinding Rage!" A blast of condensed anger struck the minions (and Homulily), stunning them and opening them to Hero's next command: "Go!" To Be Continued... K.O! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:SonofOdin112 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years